The present invention relates generally to cytokine receptor proteins, and more specifically, to soluble truncated interleukin-1 receptor proteins.
Interleukin-1.alpha. and interleukin-1.beta. (IL-1.alpha. and IL-1.beta.) are distantly related polypeptide hormones which ]play a central role in the regulation of immune and inflammatory responses. These two proteins were originally both classified as IL-1, based on a shared lymphocyte activation factor (LAF) activity, and a common major cellular source, activated macrophages. As information has accumulated from studies using purified natural and recombinant IL-1 molecules, it has become clear that IL-1.alpha. and IL-1.beta. each mediate most, if not all, of the wide range of activities previously ascribed to IL-1.
IL-1.alpha. and IL-1.beta. mediate their biological activities via at least two classes of plasma membrane bound receptors. One of these classes of receptor is expressed primarily on T cells and fibrobrasts. IL- 1.alpha. and IL- 1.beta. bind to this class of IL- 1 receptor, resulting in transduction of a biological signal to various immune effector cells. Because mature full-length IL-1 receptors are bound to the plasma membrane, however, they cannot be effectively used in assay, diagnosis or therapy to regulate immune or inflammatory activities.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides soluble human IL-1 receptor proteins (also referred to herein as shuIL-1R). In preferred embodiments, the invention provides shulL-1R proteins comprising a polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of residues 1-315 of SEQ ID NO: 1. Alternative embodiments include proteins having the amino acid sequence of residues 1-316,1-317, 318 or 1-319 SEQ ID NO: 1
The invention also provides methods of suppressing IL-1 mediated inflammation in a mammal using soluble IL-1 receptor proteins.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings.